ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Wheels
Hot Wheels is a brand name used for many of Mattel's die-cast toys and was first utilized in 1968. Mattel, one of the world's largest toy makers, announced in 2008 that it had acquired a license to produce merchandise based on the Star Trek franchise. Including repaints, a total of twenty die-cast metal and ABS plastic ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures have been released under the brand. Each ship is said to be in "1:50 scale" (in reference to diecast automobile scales), measures from ten to twenty centimeters in length (bow to stern), and is packaged with an adjustable plastic stand. Two smaller "1:64 scale" miniatures were also released in 2013. Releases Series 1 :Released in * (refit) - package mis-labeled as "USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A" * (alternate reality) - released in September 2009 * * * Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:TrekHotWheelsS1loose.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 1 displayed ships File:TrekHotWheelsS1JJEntloose.jpg|Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (alternate reality) prototype next to final production model File:TrekHotWheelsProtos.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 1 prototype ships displayed on prototype display stands File:TrekHotWheelsboxS1.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 1 packaged ships File:TrekHotWheelsmislabelledrefit.jpg|Mis-labeled Series 1 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (refit) packaging San Diego Comic-Con International 2009 Exclusive :Released in * (refit) - with "under construction" deco in partially transparent "Spacedock" display case File:TrekHotWheelsSDCCloose.jpg|San Diego Comic-Con 2009 Hot Wheels USS ''Enterprise (refit) in Spacedock exclusive File:TrekHotWheelsSDCCbox.jpg|San Diego Comic-Con 2009 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (refit) packaging and display case File:Hot Wheels SDCC USS Enterprise prototype.jpg|San Diego Comic-Con 2009 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (refit) prototype Series 2 :Released in * (refit) - identical re-release of first version; packaging identifies ship correctly * (alternate reality) - "battle damaged" repaint * - "battle damaged" repaint * - "battle damaged" repaint * Klingon Bird-of-Prey - "battle damaged" repaint File:TrekHotWheelsS2loose.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 2 displayed ships File:TrekHotWheelsboxS2.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 2 packaged ships Series 3 :Released in as a six ship set in the Star Trek Scene It? Ultimate Fan Pack Limited Edition and retailed at Costco Warehouses in Canada and the U.S. * * (''TOS'') * - "battle damaged" repaint of USS Enterprise (refit); registry markings and packaging match * - repaint of USS Reliant * - repaint of Klingon Bird-of-Prey with "HMS Bounty" marked on the bottom of the ship's hull * Narada File:TrekHotWheelsS3loose.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 3 displayed ships (note: Narada is displayed backwards on stand) File:TrekHotWheelsS3boxedindiv.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 3 packaged ships File:TrekHotWheelsS3boxedF.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 3 ships in Ultimate Fan Pack packaging File:TrekHotWheelsNaradaproto.jpg|prototype of Hot Wheels Narada shown at San Diego Comic-Con 2009 File:TrekHotWheelsS3Bounty1701Adetail.jpg|Close-up photos of Hot Wheels Series 3 HMS Bounty and Series 3 USS Enterprise-A Series 4 :Released in as "2013 Wave 1" * * * * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (D4 class) exclusive SteelBook Blu-ray release of ' ' will include the USS Vengeance as a premium. will also be offering the model with an exclusive SteelBook version of the Blu-ray 3D in a limited edition of 4000. Both editions are slated for release in September 2013.}} Unconfirmed 2013 re-releases may also include: * Narada * * ([[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]]) File:Hot Wheels Star Trek Starships 2013 Wave 1.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 4 displayed ships File:Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 4 packaged ships.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 4 packaged ships File:Walmart exclusive STID BR with HW Vengeance.jpg|Walmart Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray) with USS Vengeance File:STID 3D Play.com giftset.jpg| Play.com Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray 3D) with USS Vengeance Other Star Trek releases Hot Wheels also released a smaller version of the (alternate reality) in its "1:64 scale" Mainline Imagination series in February 2013. A "battle damaged" repaint of this model was released in June 2013. File:Hot Wheels Imagination 2013 USS Enterprise loose.jpg|Hot Wheels Imagination USS Enterprise File:Hot Wheels Imagination BD USS Enterprise loose.jpg|Hot Wheels Imagination battle damaged USS Enterprise File:Hot Wheels 2013 Imagination USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged Hot Wheels Imagination USS Enterprise File:Hot Wheels BD Imagination USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged Hot Wheels Imagination battle damaged USS Enterprise Notes * When first released, the packaging for the USS Enterprise (refit) was erroneously printed as "USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A". The packaging was corrected for Series 2. * The USS Enterprise (alternate reality) prototype was mistakenly produced with red bussard collectors which caused a four month release delay for the first production version of the ship. The color was corrected to blue before retail release. * The Enterprise NX-01's packaging mis-identifies the ship as the "USS Enterprise NX-01" See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links * Hot Wheels Star Trek - official Hot Wheels Star Trek site * HotWheels.com - official Hot Wheels site * Category:Collectibles